Super Mario Brothers: The Shaman of Shadows
by ChronoWeapon
Summary: Professor E.Gadd digs up a mysterious idol of a wicked twisted parody of a Shaman. Despite warnings from Merlon, the idol comes to life and steals Mario's shadow leaving him a lifeless shell and captures Peach! Now Luigi finds himself the center of a prophecy concerning the homeland of all wizards! Can he save Peach and restore his brother Mario? Find out in this haunting tale!


All Characters are Copyright by Nintendo.

Super Mario Brothers:

The Shaman of Shadows

By: ChronoWeapon

Prologue: A New Discovery!

"Hmm…, where to begin…, my name is Merlon. I am a Wizard…, When I read the stars last night, I felt a sense of dread. I have learned of something important, I don't know exactly what it means just yet, but I know it concerns you!" mused Merlon as he sat at his crystal ball. Merlon is a magician, a Shaman to be specific, his face is shrouded completely in shadows save for his glowing yellow eyes and a very large puffy mustache that even reached his feet. He is covered in azure robes with an azure hood and he wore red curl-tipped shoes. Lastly, he wore a smaller green crystal ball around his neck with a golden star deep within the center. Merlon became noticeably uneasy about the visions he was witnessing until a dark and evil face featuring deep red eyes and pearly white teeth emerged within the depths of his crystal ball. Its remaining features covered in ink black shadows. Merlon leaped back as the image vanished, "W-what is this? This rancid spirit!" he shouted as he left his home.

*Princess Peach's Castle Courtyard, MushroomKingdom*

"Oyamaa! Be careful with that youngster!" warned an elderly professor as his colleague haphazardly hit a large crate with a crowbar. The professor was a short lanky man with thick glasses, a white tuft of hair on his otherwise bald head and dressed in a white lab coat.

The Toad, a mushroom-like person wearing a yellow spotted mushroom cap and lab coat turned to the professor apologetically, "S-sorry Professor Gadd, I'll be more careful!"

It was a wonderful morning in the MushroomKingdom. The sun shined brightly with not a cloud in the sky. Professor Elvin Gadd and some Toad researchers were beginning to unveil a new discovery in front of the royal castle at the request of the Princess. Toads from all over ToadTown gathered around the podium to witness the show. The Princess walked gracefully onto the stage just as the researchers finished unloading their precious cargo. She held a yellow parasol with blue and white accents and she wore her typical bright pink dress with pink slippers, white long gloves, sapphire brooch and gilded crown. Her long blonde hair shined in the morning sunlight as did her ocean blue eyes. The Princess approached the Professor, "It looks like you discovered something incredible E. Gadd, oh, I can't wait to see it!" she said with a sweetly tone.

"Yes, this is an incredible piece!" E. Gadd claimed with a wide smile. "It was so hard to get! I still have a hard time believing we got it out intact! Uh, Princesses Peach, aren't the Mario Brothers with you today?"

"Oh, um no, there was a leak in the Kerokero Sewers so they had to go fix it," Princess Peach said glumly. "They said they would come by if they had time…"

"Ah, I see, well you know those two Peach, their work is never done!" E. Gadd claimed with a chuckle.

With a loud crash, the large crate from before was opened and its contents stunned the crowd with 'oohs' and 'aahs'. The large box revealed the statue of a Shaman that was in an awkward pose. The statue was plated with a thin sheet of rusted and cracked metal over what seemed to be earthen clay. Among the centerpiece other worn and torn artifacts, such as scrolls, broken crystal balls and other ornaments seemingly of magical origin lined benches behind the statue. Princess Peach gave a good look at the statue, "My, it certainly is creepy isn't it?"

"Yes, I want to know the story behind it, it's got me so excited!" E. Gadd said with a wide grin. "We know almost nothing about the Shaman, so maybe studying these artifacts we can look into their culture a little more."

Peach was then struck with an idea, "Oh, maybe Merlon can assist you E. Gadd! He's a Shaman that lives here in ToadTown. His home is easy to spot as its dark blue, resembles a circus tent and has a spinning roof. It's really quite lovely!"

"Now there's a good idea Peach!" Gadd complimented.

Then suddenly, off to the left of the wooden stage a large green Warp Pipe came up from the ground and with a massive leap, came a stout ruffled mustached man that wore a familiar red cap with a matching red shirt, blue overalls, white gloves and brown shoes. "Whoo-hoo, its-a me Mario!" he shouted as he landed. People in the crowd cheered wildly.

Also from the pipe, another man that was practically identical to Mario, save for being slimmer and taller, dressed in a green outfit with dark bluish purple overalls and a more stylish mustache also leaped from the pipe, but even higher than Mario. "Yeah-hey, I'm-a Luigi, number one!" he said as he haphazardly landed on Mario's head.

As Mario recovered Luigi apologized but the two began to bicker in a strange tongue. Peach turned to Mario and Luigi, "Ahem, oh Mario Brothers, over here!" she said sweetly. That sweet tone instantly killed the argument between the brothers and they freaked out a bit. The brothers bowed in respect and made their way onto the stage. "Oh, did you two finish your work early?" Peach asked happily.

"You bet!" Mario replied with a 'thumbs up' gesture.

"All in a morning's work!" Luigi followed as he adjusted his cap.

"Oyamaa, well now this certainly is a treat!" Gadd said cheerfully. "Now to start the show!"

Professor E. Gadd began explaining his presentation to the denizens of the MushroomKingdom. He gave hypotheses and theories based on the items he and his team excavated. Everyone, including Peach and the Mario Brothers were glued to the presentation. As E. Gadd paused, a moment of silence was broken by a voice in the center of the crowd. Everyone turned to the voice and it belonged to the Shaman named Merlon. Merlon made his way through the crowd and up to the stage area. Merlon then faced the statue, "Why, where did you get this?" he said growing with fear.

"Why, what's wrong Merlon?" Peach asked with concern.

"'This' is what's wrong Princess!" Merlon said pointing to the statue. "Why did you bring this foul idol here, Professor? It belongs nowhere! Not in a museum, not in an art gallery, not even in someone's home! This thing…, belongs in the deepest trench at the bottom of the ocean!"

The Mario Brothers gazed at each other with their heads tilted in confusion. E. Gadd responded with a disappointed tone, "You mean this statue isn't sacred to your people?"

"Professor, this is the opposite of 'sacred', it is a foul and wicked idol!" Merlon claimed fearfully. "Mario, I beg of you, smash this idol with your hammer!"

"Oyamaa, now wait just a minute, me and my colleagues spent hours digging in the deserts of Land's End!" E. Gadd interjected. "It would be such a waste to destroy it outright, without a little study!"

"Believe me Professor the only thing you can learn from this is the regret of not destroying it now!" Merlon claimed nervously.

Peach was at a loss as to what to do with it as the Mario Brothers approached the idol to get a better look. Luigi quickly grew uneasy and backed away with fear as he began to shiver. Mario on the other hand did not know what the fuss was about as he shrugged.

Then, Princess Peach approached Merlon, knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Merlon, if there's anything wrong with this idol, then the Mario Brothers can take care of it. I can assure you of that! All right everyone, let's call it a day, and thank you Professor Gadd for your wonderfully insightful presentation!"

Professor Gadd and his colleagues began packing up the small things and eventually nothing but the idol remained. Mario and Peach departed together to go to the castle for some cake and tea while Luigi stayed behind to help with other things as did Merlon. Finally, it was decided that the idol remain in its place until someone decided what to do with it. "Why destroy it Merlon, what does it stand for?" E. Gadd asked curiously.

"I can't say for sure, but I know after my star gazing that this idol should not be here!" Merlon claimed.

Luigi approached the idol again, "Hmm, certainly is-a creepy looking…, I wouldn't want it at-a home…," he thought out loud as he shivered.

"Well then Merlon, you wouldn't mind helping me study these other artifacts would you?" E. Gadd asked politely. "I am interested in your people's spiritual culture."

"Hmmm, now that I would be happy to help with," Merlon said relaxing a bit. "Come to my home Professor, I will share with you all that I can."

"Sounds good, I would be happy to," E. Gadd responded as he and Merlon departed.

As Luigi looked around, he noticed that he was now all alone. He then took a permanent marker from his pocket and began to comically draw all over the idol. After he was done with his mischief he laughed heartily. Then suddenly, a nasty wind bellowed throughout the courtyard. Luigi shivered and then proceeded to leave the courtyard as his attention was caught back by it three times each gaze more uneasy than the last, before he finally left.

*Mario's Pad, Later that Night*

Mario and Luigi were snug in their beds as Luigi tossed and turned until finally, he awoke groggily and noticed three strange entities standing around his bed. They were Shaman not unlike Merlon but lacked any facial hair and wore dark purple robes with golden accents. Luigi was dumbstruck more than afraid, "Uh…, Mario, we have-a some visitors…"

Mario opened one of his eyes and looked at a Shaman that was leering at him over his bedside, "Oh yeah…, thanks Luigi…," he said as he grabbed the Shaman as if he were an extra pillow and blanket. The Shaman did not like this treatment and began punching Mario wildly. He was joined by several other Shamans who also began pummeling Mario. The Shamans at Luigi's bedside also began pummeling him as well.

Mario completely awoke in burst of irritation and shoved his offenders off by doubling his size for a brief moment, "What's-a going on-a here?!" he said irately as he fully came to his senses. After returning to normal size again all the Shamans began throwing themselves on top of the Mario Brothers. Mario erupted from the pile and began slamming them with his fists.

Luigi dived up and slammed both his clasped fists down hard on one the Shaman's backsides, "How did-a these guys get in-a here?!"

Mario's house was bustling with chaos as the brothers finally made it out the door fully dressed. They then headed out of their modest wooden house with foliage surrounding as they headed towards the Warp Pipe that led to ToadTown.

*ToadTown*

As the Mario Brothers emerged from the Warp Pipe they noticed a strange event occurring. "Calamitous clam sauce Mario, there is-a Shaman's everywhere! They are-a packed in-a the streets like-a sardines!" Luigi said with surprise.

"Mama Mia, you're not-a kidding!" Mario started. "Where did all these-a guys come from?!"

"Hey, look at that, how come they are-a not attacking us?" Luigi asked with astonishment.

"Who cares they must have-a something more important to do!" Mario deduced. "Let's take a look from-a the roof tops! Maybe we can-a see what they are up to!"

The brothers found some crates near a house and decided to climb up to the roof. As they hopped from roof to roof, traversing rickety gutters and avoiding holes in ceilings, the Mario Brothers came within reach of Princess Peach's Castle. The Shamans seemed to be headed into her courtyard. "Oh, that's it-a they are-a probably looking for that-a idol Merlon told us about!" Luigi realized.

"Look, we can-a get a closer look from-a that building over there!" Mario claimed as he pointed to a two story home. The brothers continued traversing the rooftops until finally climbing the two-story home's balcony to the top. From this home, Mario grabbed hold of the chimney and placed his hand above his eyes as he gazed into the courtyard. The Shamans were praying and worshipping the idol. "Frustratin' fettuccini Luigi, it looks-a like Merlon was-a right! We have to break-a that idol!" Mario said as he pulled out his large wooden hammer. "You got-a your hammer Weeg?"

Luigi went though all his pockets and quickly found that he did not have his hammer with him, "Nope, forgot it when-a we we're attacked…," Luigi moaned.

"Do'h!" Mario moaned as he fell face first into the rooftop.

"Yohoo, Mario, Luigi over here!" called Peach from her balcony. "Um, I guess you guys already know about the Shaman invasion. If you could, please make them leave!" she said growing more panicked. The Shamans forced open the door to Peach's balcony and they crowded around her. They crowded so much that she fell. The brothers were stunned with fear, but luckily Peach had a card up her sleeve, "Its okay I'll just float down!" she said using her magic to catch her fall and float gently down. However, this calm was short lived as the Shamans grabbed Peach and held her in place. "Oh my, please don't do that, please let go!" she pleaded. Back up on the balcony, a well dressed elderly Toad with glasses was also held down by the Shamans. "Oh, Toadsworth are you okay?"

He grunted from underneath the dog pile, "Err, yes milady, nothing to worry about here!" he reassured.

Down below where the idol stood, Merlon and E. Gadd fought off the worshipers as best they could, one with magic and the other with the Poltergust 3000 and its fire function. Mario readied his hammer, "Come on-a Weeg, we got to get-a down there!"

"Oh no…," Luigi moaned.

Mario jumped on Luigi's shoulders and Luigi hesitantly jumped off the roof and began 'walking' along the Shaman's heads, who in return attempted to grab at them. Luckily, Luigi's quick feet and high jumping made it relatively easy to use the Shaman's heads as stepping stones. Mario and Luigi quickly made it to the magical barrier that Merlon had set up, but just as Luigi was about to leap into it, his foot was snagged by one of the many grabbing hands. Mario leaped from his brother's shoulders and landed safely to meet Merlon and Gadd, but Luigi fell into the barrier and then the stage face first with his back feet in the air. Luigi picked himself up with a moan as he cursed his bad luck.

Merlon pleaded to Mario, "Please Mario, destroy the idol, now!"

"Here I go!" Mario shouted strongly as he jumped into the air, ready to bring down his hammer.

In a wicked flash of light, Mario was repelled and his hammer knocked from his hands. It was too late as a wispy ink black face with red eyes and teeth emerged from the idol. Then suddenly, it dissipated and the idol cried out in an indiscernible language as it came to life. The statue was cracked all over with a fiery red light seeping through the cracks. The idol creaked and crumbled as it walked forth. The Shaman idol had come to life and its face was a horrifying parody of a normal Shaman's face. It's piercing red and yellow eyes accompanied with a gaping mouth filled with misshapen teeth gave everyone a pause of fear.

All of the Shaman cultists bowed down, their faces reaching the ground. The Shamans that held Peach also forced her to the ground, "Hey, this is not nice!" Peach shouted as her face was shoved into the mud. "I know mud is good for a ladies' complexion but this is ridiculous!"

Merlon fell to his knees in despair and fear, "No…, he has returned after all…"

The Shaman idol was only slightly taller than Luigi and its clothing design was slightly different from Merlon's as his robes covered his hands completely and they were connected by a slightly open weave at the shoulders. His legs were covered by very baggy pants and his shins and feet were guarded with armored curl-tip boots. " #%$&^&!" spoke the Shaman idol as it approached Mario.

Gadd was stunned with fear, "Oyamaa, y-you were right Merlon, I n-now regret n-not letting Mario destroy it b-before!"

"Mama Mia!" Luigi shouted in fear as he panicked and pulled his hat over his eyes.

The Shaman idol inched closer to Mario with its body making audible metallic and gravelly noises. Mario jumped into the air fearlessly as he threw his fist at the idol. The idol roared at him repelling his attack with an incomprehensible force. Mario caught himself in mid-air and landed safely, but then something strange happened.

Merlon reacted, "No, don't let it step on your shadow Mario it can control you if it touches your shadow!" he said, but it was too late. Mario found that he was unable to move or speak.

The full moon cast Mario's shadow right in front of the Shaman idol as it had one foot placed heavily on it. Luigi cried out in a panic, "Maarriooo!"

The Shaman idol chanted in a strange language as everyone attempted to help Mario. Gadd panicked as his Poltergust clicked and sputtered as he realized it was out of fire and out of frustration he took cover as opposed to attacking. Meanwhile, Merlon chanted as he outstretched both his palms. A cool breeze surrounded Merlon as snowflakes formed and flitted about the stage. In each of Merlon's hands, two giant snowflakes formed. Each resembled a buzz saw. Merlon gave the snowflakes a toss, "Diamond Saw!" he chanted vigorously. The Diamond Saws hit the Shaman idol but did little damage as each saw shattered after hitting the idol's body. Merlon was astounded, "What powerful magical defenses!" he said mouth agape.

The idol continued its weird chant as Mario began growing pale. A chipped crystal ball from Gadd's bevy of artifacts shot up like a cannon ball and fell into the idol's right hand. Then the Shaman idol's chant came to an end as Mario's shadow was magically removed from him. Mario's shadow was then sucked into the idol's crystal ball as it gleamed with a menacing purple sickly light. Mario's body was as pale as a ghost, his face drooped, seemingly void of life. He had become an empty shell. Then Mario's body bowed to the idol, completely under its control. The idol laughed evilly.

Everyone shouted in horror, none more so than Peach and Luigi, "MAARRRIOOO!"

As Peach shouted in despair, she was lifted amongst the Shamans and carried as if she were a cheering fan at a concert until she was thrown in front of the idol. The idol stared down the fearful Princess as she saw Mario's shadow plead for help within its crystal ball. The idol attempted to speak, " # %%&%$!" it said to her.

"I-I don't u-understand you!" Peach said shaking.

The idol seemed to realize there was a language barrier. Just like Mario the idol placed its foot down on Peach's shadow and it forced her muscles to move, causing her to stand. Her panicked expression worsened. "No Peach, not you too!" Merlon cried out.

"^*%%$((*&^!" the idol chanted. As the idol rose its crystal ball into the air a dark portal emerged in the night sky. The Shaman worshipers rejoiced as the idol rose up with Peach into the portal.

The portal was so strong that Luigi, Gadd and Merlon were also sucked into it. "NooOOoo!" the party shouted in unison.

The portal closed and the Shaman cultists cheered as they began taking ToadTown for themselves.

*?*

Luigi slept heavily under the green covers in a wooden framed bed. The room he was in resembled a cave with a grassy floor. Then it suddenly became dark as night as the lone lamp in the corner went out. Luigi then tossed and turned feeling uncomfortable in his rest as three ghostly voices echoed from above his bedside.

"Hmm, this is strange, haven't we seen this fellow before?" said a ghost as it appeared. The ghost had a robe with a hood and a mask that had three perfectly round holes in it; one where its mouth should be and two where the eyes should be. It carried a sickle with it.

A Dry Bones, which is the dead spirit of the turtle-like Koopa followed, "No Greaper, this one's green, not red!"

A Boo then followed the Dry Bones, "Heh, look at him squirm, he must be able to sense us! The other one didn't have that trait!"

The Greaper floated close to Luigi, "Calm down, we're not here to frighten you! We're the Three Musty Fears and you are in MonstroTown!" Luigi then calmed down somewhat.

"Yeah, MonstroTown is located all the way out here near Land's End!" said the Boo as it stretched its mouth. "You are a very long way from home."

"Land's End used to be part of a place called 'MageLand', homeland of the Shaman and many other wizards," started the Dry Bones. "It came back thanks to the Shaman of Shadows' revival. You can see it from outside. It's been a week since you came here."

"Yeah, you were hurt pretty badly and a really pretty sorceress found you in the valley outside the village!" said the Boo as he comically played with his own face.

The Dry Bones rattled, "While she healed you she murmured that you have something to do with a prophecy. Mm-hmm, sounds exciting!"

"You can also use this bed anytime you desire, we don't mind!" the Greaper said.

A sudden knock at the door grabbed the three spirits' attention, "Well, it looks like she's back! Let's make ourselves scarce boys!" Greaper said with a chuckle.

"Right!" said the other two spirits as they all three vanished.

"Don't forget what we told you!" the three said in unison.

Luigi rose from his bed suddenly as a female wizard came into the room and turned on the lights. "Ah, you've awoken…," she said cheerfully. Her robes were white with red accents and she had bright pink fluffy hair that came from under her hood. Her hair was parted at the center and the side burns were like tassels that reached her chest. She was slightly shorter than Luigi as he got out of bed. "It looks like my healing magic did the trick."

"Who are you?" Luigi asked curiously.

"I am a Sage, my name is Merlessa, pleased to meet you Mr. Green!" she said with a slightly childish tone. "Don't be fooled by my size, I'm older than I look! Hey, you have some friends outside that are waiting for you, let's go tell them you've recovered!" she finished as she took Luigi's hand and drug him outside playfully. Luigi blushed as she cheerfully tugged his hand.

*MonstroTown*

Luigi and Merlessa emerged from the cavernous room and found themselves in a town that was set in a rocky cliff-side that was populated by friendly monsters however; it seemed rather vacant at this time. The town overlooked the seemingly endless ocean. Merlon and Gadd came rushing up to Luigi overjoyed at his recovery. "Oyamaa, you had us worried sick my boy!" Gadd said with relief.

"I'm glad you have risen from your slumber Luigi, after the Shaman of Shadows transported us to Land's End we got separated," Merlon explained with a sign of relief. "I do apologize, I was only able to save the Professor, Luigi, I am sorry. Luckily, as Fate would have it, my niece here saved you and brought us all back here."

"I was surprised that Uncle Merlon came here too, I was just expecting you!" Merlessa said to Luigi.

Luigi pointed to himself, "Expecting me?" he asked baffled.

"Yes, the Shaman of Shadows has risen from his thousands of year's worth of captivity and it is said in our scrolls that he will be vanquished by the 'Green Thunder"!" Merlessa claimed happily as she twirled. "I read your palm and you definitely have the Thunderhand with you!"

"Read-a my palm?" Luigi said as he gazed at his right hand.

"Yep, like this!" Merlessa said as she grasped Luigi's right hand with both of her hands. Luigi's hand suddenly lit up with a surge of electricity. The Thunderhand, a mystical ability given to him by the Thunder God while he and Mario traveled the BeanbeanKingdom was one of Luigi's newer powers. Luigi blushed as Merlessa held his hand gently, unfazed by his lightning power.

"Luigi, it looks like you were really the one I kept seeing in my premonitions," Merlon claimed. "The Thunderhand is a blessing given by the Thunder God and it has not been seen since the Shaman of Shadow's era."

"It's classified as an Air spell in Shaman culture," Merlessa claimed. "One of the best actually, and it fits you so well. You're so light on your feet! The element of Air must really favor you."

Gadd stepped forward hoping to interject, "Not to be rude, but what is this all about? As a man of science I beg you for some insight!"

"Well, I suppose its time to let Luigi in on what's happening," Merlessa said gaining a more serious tone.

"Luigi, let me tell you a story, a very old story that has been in the minds of all wizards for over 3000 years," Merlon started. Luigi whistled as the age of the story blew his mind. Merlon took a deep breath, "The idol that you retrieved from here Professor was once a powerful Shaman named Merloom. He called himself, 'The Shaman of Shadows'. However, this is ridiculous as Shaman culture only honors four elements. Fire, Water, Air, and Earth, there is no such denomination as 'Shadow'. We are taught never to play with darkness."

Gadd scratched his head, "I thought your people only told fortunes."

"Fortune and Premonition are something all types of wizards partake in," said Merlessa cheerfully as she swayed her robes back and forth.

"As I was saying," Merlon said taking back the floor. "Merloom is the wickedest Shaman to ever walk this world. He single handily destroyed our world by sending it into darkness! He is equal to what your culture calls, 'The Boogieman'. He is the villain in our children's bedtime tales!"

"Mine and Uncle Merlon's ancestor, the Shaman High Priest was able to gather the most powerful wizards and seal him away," Merlessa took over. "After they managed to stop him, the Shaman left MageLand and sealed our homeland within the Spirit World."

Gadd seemed confused, "But I found Merloom here at Land's End, how did his body end up out here for me to find?"

"That is a mystery that I believe will emerge as Luigi begins to fulfill this prophecy," Merlessa claimed.

"After that the Shaman Clans dispersed across the Mushroom World hiding in back alleys performing our arts to help others," Merlon claimed. "We waited for this day to come…"

"Oyamaa, this is what the wizards of MageLand have been doing this whole time?" Gadd asked befuddled. "Living in fear of this boogieman?"

"Say's the man who just witnessed one of the most famous people in the world get defeated by him!" Merlon said sharply.

Merlon's statement made Luigi sulk as he recalled what happened to Mario. Merlessa laid her hand on Luigi's shoulder. "Don't worry friend, you can get your brother back and the Princess of your nation. Just let us give you a hand!"

Gadd adjusted his glasses as he walked up to Luigi with an object in his hands, "Luigi, I managed to find Mario's Hammer. It must have also gotten pulled into the portal with us. I think you should use it!" he said with a grunt as he struggled to hand it to Luigi. Luigi effortlessly picked up the mallet with merely a hand. He stared at it glumly, wishing he had done more to help Mario and Peach.

Merlessa walked to the cliff-side, "Take a look Mr. Green, out there in the ocean, the floating land mass you see is MageLand. It emerged while you slumbered. Merloom has returned there with your brother and Peach. That is where you need to go."

"What does Merloom even want with Peach?" Gadd asked glumly.

"Merloom himself was cursed to become an idol," Merlon explained. "This was what he wanted, to be worshiped. However, his revival is incomplete. Peach has powerful healing magic and I believe he kidnapped her to exploit this trait."

"What if Peach can't heal him?" Gadd asked worriedly.

"Then she will share the same fate as Mario," Merlon stated truthfully. "She will become one of his worshipers."

"This is why Merloom must be stopped!" Merlessa said in a burst of energy. "He will want the entire world to worship him that is what he desires!"

"Luigi, most of the monsters here left in absolute fear, but the ones that are left are prepared to help you in anyway they can," Merlon stated informatively. "Why don't you take a few moments to get to know a few of them?"

"Ah yes, there is another magician here in the town bazaar that has recently gained favor with the higher ups," Merlessa claimed. "The Wizard Trader Merlicity is an excellent saleswoman! Her items are sure to help you!"

"Oyamaa, Luigi, I think I will set up a new lab in the room you were in," Gadd said rather tired out. "I'm going to study Merloom as much as I can. Oh and by the way, take this updated 'Dual Scream' it will help you keep track of things! Let me know if you find anything interesting."

"Thank you!" Luigi said as he took the updated Dual Scream. He happily fiddled with the Dual Scream and found that it had a 3D function. Merlessa and Merlon gazed out over the ocean and at MageLand as Gadd entered what would become his new laboratory. Luigi adjusted his neck and began humming a tune as he decided to talk to some of the residents of MonstroTown.

Luigi gazed at the town and realized that most places were lined up next door to each other in a single file line. Luigi simply chose to start with the first house on the left. Inside was an elderly female toad with a brown spotted mushroom cap and red clothes. Luigi approached her and introduced himself, "Hello!" he said kindly.

She looked back at Luigi and smiled, "Oh, you're the handsome young man that the young Sage was tending too, my you seem familiar. I'm glad you've recovered!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Monstermamma and I am the landlady here. I help these reformed monsters from reverting into their old lifestyles. Feel free to make yourself at home!"

Luigi took the elders advice to heart and it made him more relaxed. Luigi made himself at home as he made his way upstairs and found a grey rat-like monster called a Ratfink, a treasure box monster called a Chester, a brown canine-like creature called a Chow and a starfish-like creature called a Starslap gathered around four wooden crates playing a strange game of cards. Luigi decided to talk to a few of them, "The Shaman of Shadows, what a scary sounding guy. I hear he brought forth a bunch of ghosts with him when he returned!" said the Ratfink with a shiver. This made Luigi shiver a bit as well.

"Hey there, you're the fella that Merlessa was going on about!" said the Chow. "I've heard you're a great jumper. If that's true than I have a little game for you! If you beat 100 opponents by jumping on them, I'll give you a cool gift and if you can beat 1000 enemies by jumping on them then I'll give you something you simply can't live without! All you need to do is give me your friend code for that Dual Scream and I can count for you. When you succeed, I'll contact you!" the Chow finished. Luigi registered the Chow's friend code, excused himself, and he then turned to the Chester.

The Chester noticed him with a wide 'grin', "Hey there, I hear you jump around a lot. Have you ever hit your head on a Hidden Block? They can be quite hazardous sometimes, knocking you into holes and such. I'm a monster that can see them even when invisible. I hear the Shaman have artifacts that can let them see them. Since your going to MageLand I know that there are 30 Hidden Blocks in all there. Tell you what, if you manage to find them all I'll give you something nice! Just lend me your friend code and I can contact you when you've earned it!" Luigi gave his friend code to the creature and excused himself.

Luigi then turned to the Starslap, "Hi there, I love to dance, but right now I'm shivering because of all the evil in the air. So instead I'm humming a tune to keep myself calm! I hear that you do the same. I also hear that your style of attack is much like a break dance. That's so cool I'll bet its even cooler when you use your Thunderhand in conjunction with your punches. Since the Thunderhand's a magical attack you can even stun spirits and ghosts with it! If you want to know more, go see Jinx!"

With no one left in the house, Luigi politely excused himself and went next door. In the confines within this house, Merlon and Merlessa studied their enemy and offered Luigi help in the form of healing and insight. Luigi overheard their conversation, "Merlessa how did Merlicity get our family's favor, she's an imbecile!" Merlon claimed comically.

"Hmm, she may be greedy and has a thing for handsome men, but she does have a knack for getting what people want," Merlessa explained. Luigi moved away with a smile and let them continue talking.

On the crates in the back of the room stood a Piranha Plant that seemed to be listening intently to the wall. Luigi, curious, spoke to the plant, "Shh, I swear I hear something strange next door, but I can't tell what it is. It sure does send shivers down my leaves though…" Luigi left the home and found that the neighbor's door was shut tightly. Despite all of his strength he could not so much as make the door budge.

Luigi decided to give up on the door and continued down the line and found that it was a shop. Inside were shelves that were stacked to the brim and a female wizard who wore brown fur laden robes tended to her stock. "One moment please," she said with a heavy womanly tone. She turned around once she was done and her long blonde hair flowed from her furry hood. Like all wizards, she had a crystal ball around her neck and curl-tipped shoes. "Oh, I've been expecting you handsome!" she said with a wink. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Merlicity and the new owner of this shop! The original Goomba that owned it left due to Merloom's revival and I just moved right in!"

"Merlon said-a you sold items that-a could help me?" Luigi said politely.

"For a cutie like you I have a discount!" Merlicity said cheerfully. "I hear you're going to MageLand as the man in our greatest prophecy, the Green Thunder. I worked to gain the favor of the head clan so I could meet you personally. Since your going to MageLand you'll need this!" she said as she pulled an ornate golden whistle from her robes. As she did so the whistle emitted an air. Luigi was quite taken by it. "This little do-dad is a Mage Land Warp Whistle. Play it and you will be able to warp to any place you have been to in MageLand. Unlike other Warp Whistles, this has unlimited uses! Ordinarily, such an artifact would cost over 1000 coins, but for a handsome young fellow like you, it will cost only 100, what do you say?" she said smiling. Luigi went through his pockets and gave every coin he had. "Great, you won't regret this, I promise! I may be greedy and shrewd but I always provide the best quality items and I never lie about them. After all I want my customers to come back!" Luigi took the Warp Whistle and stored it safely away. Luigi excused himself and Merlicity waved him off flirtatiously.

Upon leaving the shop, Luigi found that all the other homes had been abandoned save for one on a higher ledge. Inside was a martial arts dojo with a peach colored diminutive humanoid creature that was no taller than Luigi's shin. He wore a red cape and had a green Mohawk. "Ah, I knew you'd be stopping by, my name is Jinx," he said strongly. "You are kin to Mario are you not? Out to avenge your brother whose soul was taken by the Shaman of Shadows? If you so wish it I can help you hone your skills. I see you carry the Thunderhand. Your enemies are ghosts, spirits and wizards of all kinds, but with that move you can attack them if you combine it with your fists! You won't even need a flash-light to stun them! Enemies of flesh and blood will be stunned by the electric shock allowing you to finish them. If you train with me and complete all my lessons I will grant you the Jinx Belt!

Luigi gave a comical salute, "Let's-a go!" he said as he prepared a fighting stance.

"Good, come at me Mario Brother use this pair of Punch Gloves!" Jinx demanded as he tossed him a pair of powerful white fighting gloves. Luigi placed on the Punch Gloves and attacked Jinx and as the two tangoed, Luigi found that the master was not all talk. He found out very quickly, that the diminutive man was incredibly strong. "Slam your fists together and channel your Thunderhand into them!" Jinx commanded. Luigi did as he was told and his hands gleamed with electricity. Covered with bright electricity, Luigi sent his fists flying. The tatami mats beneath him were burned by Luigi's Thunderhand when he failed to connect it to Jinx. "Very good you learn quickly!" Jinx continued. "The Punch Glove enhances your physical attack power and the Thunderhand gives it an elemental affinity. It's great for stunning individual foes!" Jinx laughed heartily as he continued, "Return to me later and I can teach you more when you progress!"

Luigi nodded, "Thank you!" he said with a wave as he left the dojo. With his mind set, Luigi then returned to E. Gadd.

To his amazement, E. Gadd had a working Laboratory up and running, with computers and other machines. "Wow Professor, you work-a fast!" Luigi said astounded.

"Oyamaa, welcome back Luigi, I have some stuff to give you, before you head off!" Gadd said as he brought over a new type of Poltergust. "This is the Poltergust DX I modified this version to capture the ghosts here in MageLand. It even comes with a tool belt for you to hold your things. According to my studies, MageLand has ghosts that are empowered by magical forces. Some of them even have corporeal bodies you'll have to defeat to draw out the evil spirit before you can suck it up," he said as he handed Luigi the modified vacuum cleaner. It was sleeker than the other models he had used.

Luigi hesitantly strapped the Poltergust to his back and equipped the tool belt. He sighed afterwards while his legs shivered. "Here-a we go again…," Luigi thought fearfully.

"Not to worry my boy, now off you go!" Gadd said ecstatically.

Luigi then took a deep breath as he began to leave. At the northernmost area of MonstroTown, lay a green trampoline. Luigi boarded the trampoline and ground pounded it. The recoil sent him flying up the cliff.

*Land's End*

Luigi appeared back at the country road of Land's End and Merlon was waiting for him. "Luigi, I have one last premonition to give you before you head off," he started glumly. Luigi's demeanor sunk into fear as he began to shiver. "Merloom is somehow being assisted by the wizards who sealed him away and no they serve him. They now each occupy a sector of MageLand, cursing it. It looks like you'll have to take them down before getting to Merloom himself," he said sadly.

"Oh no…," Luigi sulked.

"Yes, but this changes nothing about the prophecy," Merlon stated. "The prophecy speaks of those as who will assist Merloom, but it also says they will all yield to the Green Thunder," Merlon finished. This did little to console Luigi, but thoughts of his brother and Peach stabilized his demeanor and he regained his confidence. Luigi then nodded to Merlon and he nodded in return. Luigi then began heading north down the country road. "Good luck Luigi…," Merlon whispered with a prayer.

As Luigi walked down the country road of Land's End he stomped out orange lizards called Geckits and used his Poltergust to suck up Greenie Ghosts, Gold Ghosts and other minor spirits. He also collected coins from a few Question Blocks along the way. Eventually, Luigi hit a fork in the road, but the road to the north was blocked by a tall wall of rock and a stack of four large and heavy rune colored blocks. Luigi took out Mario's Hammer and hit the Runic Stone Blocks. The hammer bounced off as if it had hit a chunk of steel. "Owowow!" Luigi yelled as the force recoiled into his hands.

Luigi gave up on going that way and decided to take the pathway to the west. As he came to the cliff-side he noticed portions of a floating log made bridge and he smiled, "Now this-a I can-a do!" he said as he jumped easily to the floating bridge. As Luigi continued, he jumped across more bridges, and then came to Donut Blocks that fell beneath his feet. Quickly, Luigi shifted his feet and suspended himself in the air longer with his flutter kick. Luigi then scaled wires that carried moving metal platforms that also were home to the ravenous black Fuzzies. As Luigi continued, Chainsaws that moved up and down the wires came into play. Luigi was able to protect himself by recoiling his own feet off of them with a spin jump.

After avoiding all the hazards, Luigi came to the edge of the floating island of MageLand. Luigi leaped with a High Jump from a trail of floating brown blocks and landed on the deadened grounds of a land that had not been visited for over 3000 years. "Go weegie, let's give'em a taste of pasta power!" Luigi said strongly to himself gaining his confidence back.

*End of Prologue*


End file.
